Electronic devices such as eBook readers (“eBook readers”), cellular telephones, portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, desktop computers, and the like may display digital content such as eBooks (“eBooks”) or other electronic media content to a user. Given the incredible growth in the availability of digital content and variability of formatting, it can be cumbersome to determine where transitions occur between sections of a book, such as front matter, body matter, and back matter.